Criminal Love
by Tomboy77
Summary: Kaito is not a phantom thief but the leader of a gang and he has his eyes for Shinichi. what will happen to their relationship as their story moves forward.
1. the beginning

Hi all my Tomboys I decided to make a new story for you all thanks to my big sister who help me with this idea. Its another Kaito x Shinichi fanfiction but this is going to be taking place a bit in the modern world but in an alternate universe where Kaito is the mob boss of a gang The White Clovers and Shinichi is still a detective but a bit less dense then he already is. I hope you like this story and again thanks to my big sister for the idea and help. ([Warnings: Gay, Violence, Death, kidnapping, and a Lemon] if you don't like any of the stuff mentioned on the list don't read this story)

* * *

 **(Kaito)**

 **The day was pretty average as always for Kaito. He was the leader of a gang that his family has passed down for generation. It was called The White Clover and Kaito hade to admit he liked this name. They weren't the worst gang ever, FAR from it actually. They did steal and everything but what separated them from most gangs was they never ever killed anyone after Kaito's father and Kaito was going to make sure it stayed like that. He was only 7 when his father was killed by an unknown gang and he was to become leader. When he was 16 he took over and now at 18 he was starting to get bored. Sure he loved everyone in the gang like family and all that but he was missing something. That something was unknown to even him but today he woke up with this feeling that soon. Soon he would find that something and nothing would stop him from getting it. He decided that he would go on a walk outside the hideout and explore the city more. He was walking by an abandoned baseball field when he felt a sting in his shoulder. He looked at his hand to see I had blood on it, a bullet had grazed his arm from behind. He turned around just in time to get punched in the face bringing him down on the ground. The person then started kicking him in the gut but then he heard a grunt and the kicking stopped. He looked up to see a guy his age standing with his back turned to him. He looked and saw 2 guys, one muscular and pretty tall and the other a bit smaller but had tons of tattoos and scars on his face and arms. The muscular one ran at the guy that was standing in the way to him but before he could say a warning the guy had kicked the muscular dude and punched him knocking him down on the floor unconscious. Kaito couldn't believe what he just saw. He saw a guy that was skinny with a bit of muscle bring down a tall muscular man with just a kick and a punch. The other man was about to make a break for it when the guy pinched a part of the man and he went down unconscious like his partner. The guy turned and Kaito's breath caught in his throat. The gut had brown hair with a cute little cowlick in the back, mesmerizing blue eyes that reminded him of the ocean and looked like they could look into your heart, far pale skin, full pink lips that looked to tempting not to kiss. The beautiful guy helped him up and shook his hand.**

 **"Are you ok Im Kudo, Kudo Shinichi"**

 **(Shinichi)**

 **The day was normal for the detective. He would arrive at the station to get a new case as he the other yesterday and the same night solved it just as he got home then ate and read Sherlock Holmes. He turned in the case and asked for a new one but, surprisingly, there was no more cases at the moment as he was to have a day off. As he was walking home he saw a guy about his age being beaten and instantly ran to help him. After bringing the 2 men down he turned and was shocked at what he saw. The guy had the same color hair as his but it was messy and pointed everywhere but still framed his face perfectly, indigo eyes with a hint of blue that were beautifully shining and full of energy, his skin a bit tanner then his, and his lips looked soft, pink, and kissable. He helped the handsome guy up and shook his hand** **asking if he was ok and** **introduced himself. The guy stared at him with his jaw hangings slightly.**

 **"As in the famous detective Kudo Shinichi...The one that is known to always solve a case and is the savior of the police"**

 **"Yeah that's me and you are...?"**

 **"Oh that's right Im Koruba, Koruba Kaito"**

 **"Now are you ok?"**

 **"Oh Im fine really I've been through worse"**

 **"Well Im glad your ok now I have to be going home now..."**

 **"No don't leave how about I buy you lunch as a thank you for helping me"**

 **"Uh sure why not I know a good restaurant up the rode"**

 **"Great lets go"**

 **The guy Koruba grabbed his wrist and dragged him all the way there and they sat, talked, and ate. They got along quite well as if they had known each other for years. After eating they left and Kaito walked him home then they said goodbye and Kaito left.**

 **(Kaito)**

 **He new the second he saw him that he had found the something (Or someone) that he was missing. He didn't care that he was a detective, they got along great and he was going to make the detective his no matter what. After arriving at the hideout he called in his right hand man Hakuba to talk to him.**

 **"What's up Koruba"**

 **"I need you to get a room ready for me soon"**

 **"Why, may I ask, is this room needed?"**

 **"Do you know of detective Kudo Shinichi?"**

 **"Yes I know of him what about him?"**

 **"Lets just say he will be showing up soon...very soon"**

 **"And why is that Koruba"**

 **"Lets just say...'I fell and hard'..ok"**

 **"As you say" and Hakuba left to prepare the room 'soon' he thought 'soon we will never be apart my lovely detective' and went to bed. He had a busy day tomorrow and then he can spend some time alone with the man he fell for at first sight.**

* * *

I leave you now but I will have a new chapter up soon so keep up my Tomboys and goodbye


	2. The taking

Hey what's up my Tomboys Im so sorry about the delay as I was in Vegas for a while and the hotel Wi-Fi sucked so much. I also have a new story coming which is a series of one shots with a self insert. You guys will finally get to know a bit of what I look like. Of course I had to change some names like my family's names (excluding my own) and our last name. I look forward to see what you guys think and give me some prompts or themes I could use. its also hard because I have a cold at the moment. Now on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 2

 **(Kaito)**

 **Ever since meeting Kudo Shinichi, Kaito has not gotten him out of his head. The room he told Hakuba to prepare was ready and now its his turn. He cant wait to have Kudo all to himself. To love him, care for him, and never let him get hurt. From his research on him he is a danger magnet, has gotten more scares and bullet wounds then most gangsters, and is Bi. He leaves the hideout and walks to Kudo's house. Its about 3AM so he was sure he was asleep. He finally gets to Kudo's house and takes it all in. The first time he was here he was more focused on the detective. Now that he focuses on his surroundings he actually sees the house. If you could even call it a house that is, It was huge. It had 3 story's and a nice looking yard. The house was white and the whole thing was surrounded by a gate. The wall was 10 feet high and solid brick. the gate was solid steel and thick. Luckily, for Kaito, he was both a gangster and a magician so he easily got past it. He got into the house and walked around searching for Shinichi. He found him in his huge library sleeping on the couch with 'A study in Scarlet' Homes book on his chest. 'He looks so cute sleeping' he thought as he walked over to him.**

 **(Shinichi)**

 **Shinichi was back to his normal pattern after he meet Kuroba. Sure his thoughts would go back to him on accession but nothing major. He had gotten home after a case and he was tired. he walked over to his library and pulled out his Homes book 'A study in Scarlet' and after a few chapters he fell asleep on the couch. Since he was a light sleeper he woke up to a sound coming closer to him. He shot up and looked for the source of the noise but saw nothing. he sighed in relief and was about to head up to his room. About being the key word as he never got there. A strong arm wrapped around his middle as the other held a rag over his nose and mouth. He started to struggle but suddenly grew weak. He passed out.**

 **(Kaito)**

 **It took forever for Kudo to stop struggling. When he finally passed out he picked him up bride style and used the roof tops to get back. He finally reached the hideout when Aoko and Hakuba came to greet him. When they saw the sleeping detective they walked over to him. Hakuba took Kudo as Aoko slapped Kaito over the head. Hakuba watched for a few minutes as they bickered then took the detective to the room Kaito made him prepare. He had gotten him under the covers when Kaito walked in. Hakuba left the room when he did. He looked down at his sleeping Shinichi. He pulled some hair that had gotten in his face back and smiled an actual loving smile down at him. He kissed his cheek and walked out of the room, locking the door as he did. He walked over to his room and went to sleep. He dreamed of everything he and Shinichi could do together. He slept well that night.**

* * *

Sorry for it being so short but I promise I will have another chapter up soon after I get over this cold. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please don't start about how this was short. Please wish me a get well soon. Until I get over this cold I wish all of you Tomboys a goodbye. See you soon (I hope).


	3. The nightmare

Hey guys sorry for the late update but I was working on a new story and updating some other stories. I hope you Tomboys enjoy this new chapter. And if you haven't please go check out my new story My Partners. It is my new story that has me and another author doing a rant. Its pretty good and I know you Tomboys will love it. Now on with the story.

* * *

 **(Shinichi)**

 **When I woke up I knew something was wrong. The room was dark with no windows and the bed was softer then my own. I got up and tried to open the door but it was locked. I couldn't find another way out so I hopped back into the bed. I heard footsteps a few minutes later. The door opened and 2 people came in. I recognized the first one instantly. It was Kuroba-kun! I got out of the bed and walked over to them.**

 **"Kuroba-kun what's going on? Why am I here? Why are you here?" I wanted to know what was up. Kaito smiled and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. And I thought my mom's hugs were bad.** **"Hakuba isn't he so cute." Kuroba looked over to the other teen, Hakuba. What did he just call me 'Cute'. Kaito jumped onto the bed and laid me down putting my head in his lap. I tried to get up but he pulled right back down again.**

 **"Kuroba why am I here?".**

 **(Kaito)**

 **It was morning when Hakuba came and told my that Shinichi was awake. I rushed down there, Hakuba close behind, and opened the door. Shinichi was on the bed and looked at us. he got up and started to ask us what was going on, but his confused look was so cute that I hugged him. I hopped on to the bed and made him lay his head in my lap.**

 **"Kuroba why am I here?"**

 **"You can call me Kaito, and your here because I chose for you to be here."**

 **He looked confused for a moment but that turned into a cold look. I didn't like that look, a smile suited him much better. "Kuroba-kun you know that's kidnapping right?" "Kaito, you have to call me Kaito." He sighed "OK Kaito why did you kidnap me?" I start petting his hair. It was so soft, like petting a kitten. Hakuba comes over and looks down at Shinichi. "Our leader has fallen for you and has decided that you will be his lover".**

 **(Shinichi)**

 **I grew white after he said that. People don't get referred to as a leader unless they ran a gang. I look up at Kaito. "Are you a leader of a gang by any chance?" Kaito smiled down at me "Yep I am the leader of The White Clovers!" Oh shit Im screwed. If the leader of The White Clovers loved me then I could never escape. He was a master at making sure that whatever was his never left. If I escaped he would easily find me and take me back. I sighed again as I knew I could never leave. Kaito pulled me up to sit next to him.**

 **"Hakuba you are to leave now.** **" Kaito looked at Hakuba in a commanding manner.**

 **"Understood." Hakuba left and Kaito pinned me down on the bed. He pulled me close to him and nuzzled into my neck. Soon he fell asleep on top of me when Hakuba came back. "That's the fastest he has ever gotten to sleep." He left but helped get him of the top of me. He couldn't get me out of his leaders iron grip so I was stuck there. I decided that, since I couldn't move, to just go back to sleep. It was actually quite comfortable and I fell asleep pretty quickly.**

 **(Kaito)**

 **I woke up with Shinichi in my arms. He was sleeping peacefully until he started shaking. He was having a nightmare. He started sweating and mumbling. "Ran!" He woke up screaming and looked around. He had tears in his eyes and I sat up pulling him into my chest. We stayed like that as he cried saying "Im so sorry Ran."**

 **I pulled him back as the crying stopped. "Who is this Ran person?" He sighed. "Ran was a childhood friend of mine. We grew up together and she was always there for me. One day We were walking when a car came. I was about to get hit when Ran pushed me out of the way. I.. It was all my fault she died. I never should have messed with The Crows." He started crying again and I hugged him close. I new that gang, It was the one that killed my father. So they were after Shinichi's life. I will protect him for sure.**

* * *

 **Yay I did it. I hope you liked this new chapter. Make sure to check out my other stories as well. I will see all of you Tomboys in the next one. Bye**


	4. the end

What's up all my Tomboys Im back with a new chapter. Im sure you guys are going to love this. Warning this chapter will involve a lemon so if you don't like lemons then I suggest you don't read it. Now on with the story.

* * *

 **(Kaito's POV)**

 **Ever since I learned of Shinichi's nightmares I made sure to comfort him whenever they happened. It had been 2 weeks since I brought Shinichi here and I loved him even more. A cat somehow got into my room because I walked in with it in his lap purring. The sight was so cute it made my heart melt. We kept the cat and Shinichi named it Arthur. This was the best thing ever, to have my love by my side, and whenever I kissed, hugged, or cuddled him he didn't resist making it better. Today was the day that I would be making a bond with him to be together for life. It was going well until Hakuba came in and told me that the police were searching for the detective. I didn't want him to leave to where I couldn't protect him. I told Hakuba to call Hattori to watch over him. Hattori already was friend with the detective so it made it easier.**

 **(Shinichi's POV)**

 **It was hard at first to get used to being in Kaito's care. I knew now that he really was in love with me. He never let me leave the hideout and I was to always stay in his room unless I told Hakuba where I was going. I liked to talk with Hakuba when Kaito left for a while. The other really liked Holmes too and he was smart enough to be a detective. Kaito came back one day when I found a kitten and he let me keep it. I had to admit it when I saw his smile. I was falling in love with him. He dragged me over to a room where he was going to make it to where we were 'bonded for life' or something. Hakuba came in and said the police have been looking for me. I knew Kaito wouldn't like that so after we were bonded he left for a bit. I waited for him because now that I was used to sleeping in his arms it was hard to sleep without him. He walked in and said I could now go to work as long as I came back here after. I didn't mind that agreement and we went to sleep.**

 **(-Time skip thanks to Kudo falling in love-)**

 **(Kaito's POV)**

 **I was rushing to the hospital. It was a few days after I let Shinichi go back to work an Hattori was making sure he was safe. That is, until Shinichi was shot at the part near his heart. I ran into his room and saw him sitting us in bed. I push him back to lay down and kiss him roughly. I hated that he had gotten hurt and I wasn't there to help him. I take a seat next to him when a nurse comes in. She said that he was aloud to leave and was to take it easy. I signed him out and took him back home to the hideout. I laid him down on our bed. He fell asleep in a matter of minutes. I smiled at his cute, innocent face as he slept. After a moment I crawled in beside him and fell asleep.**

 **(Shinichi's POV)**

 **Kaito has been babying me ever since he got me out of the hospital. He never let me get up and brought me food. I was right now in the middle of a Holmes novel with Arthur in my lap when he walked in. I set the book down and looked at him. I had healed yesterday but he wanted me to rest more to get my strength back. I loved that he cared so much but it was driving me nuts. He walked over and kissed me lovingly. I kissed back and he ran his tongue along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth as he played with my tongue making me moan. His lips moved with mine and my head began to grow fuzzy.**

 **(Lemon starts here)**

 **(3rd person POV)**

 **The cat jumped off of Shinichi's lap as Kaito laid Shinichi down. Kaito got on top of him never breaking the kiss. He pulled back for air and started to suck on Shinichi's neck making Shinichi moan as Kaito's ran his hands under Shinichi's shirt. Kai pulled it of and ran his hands down his loves scarred chest. He knew the detective scares then any gangster but with this many it was a wonder that he was living. He found one of Shinichi's nipples and started to suck on it making Shinichi buck under him. He started to play with the other one and Shinichi pulled on his shirt, signaling to take it off.**

 **It wasn't long until they were both naked. Kai took Shinichi's hard dick into his mouth making Shinichi whimper in pleasure. He relaxed his throat, deep throating it. He used this time to begin prepping the detective. When the first went in Shin barely noticed due to Kaito humming sending vibrations through his manhood. The second went in and he groaned in pain. Kaito curled his fingers and Shinichi turned to putty in his hands. Kaito smirked, He had found his spot. He inserted the third and made sure to aim there. Shinichi came into his mouth and Kai pulled back swallowing it.**

 **Kaito removed the fingers making Shinichi whimper in loss until something bigger took there place. Shinichi held onto Kaito and groaned in pain as the gang leader's dick entered him. Kai stopped to let Shinichi adjust to him. After a little he pulled out and thrusted, straight into Shinichi's prostate. The other screamed in pleasure as his hard on went into full attention. Kaito aimed there and with every thrust it made Shinichi wither in pleasure. kai loved being inside his love, He was so warm and tight around him it was amazing.**

 **Shinichi on the other hand has never felt so full before. this was his first time and it felt amazing. He would tell Kaito to 'go faster' or to 'thrust harder' and it was great. It was a little longer until the detective came again screaming Kaito's name as he released. Kai shortly followed filling him with his cum.**

 **(Lemon ends here)**

 **Kaito pulled out and fell onto the bed pulling his love into his chest. That was amazing and Shinichi would have to agree. They fell asleep and slept till noon. Shinichi showered and left for work as Kaito did the same. Both loved each other and now they were together. Now they were together, Bonded for Life.**

* * *

 **That was a great end to the story. Don't worry I will have a sequel coming up soon. Its name is hinted in the last sentence of the story. That's right it will be called Bonded for Life. I am excited for you guys to read it. I am not going to tell you what it is about because I don't want to spoil it for you. Lets jus say it will be amazing and funny. I leave you now my Tomboys and will see you in the next story. Bye guys.**


End file.
